


Craigs List.

by Gremlin5869



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shop, Craigs List, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin5869/pseuds/Gremlin5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craigs list can be a frustrating place, the adds, it's not really meant for getting a date, but hey, whatever works I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craigs List.

Dean grumbles as he types “Craigs List” into the search bar. 

He grumbles as he types up the add. “Dean WInchester, 31, looking for a guy to take to my brother Sammy’s wedding this Saturday, if you could be my date, for the love of god and all that is holy, email me back so my mom won’t nag about me dying alone. P.S. Don’t be a murderer.”

He grumbles as he posts it. “Probably won’t get anything anyway.” He mumbles under his breath as he shuts his laptop and walks to the kitchen for a beer. 

It’s been days, it’s now Friday and he hasn’t got a single email. Not one. He’s checking every hour just to make sure but is disappointed every time by the ever so frustrating words that keep coming up. “You have no new mail.” Ding. Until now.

He brings it up and starts to read. “I’m Castiel Novak, 32, I live near you, maybe we could meet up and talk about the event over coffee? P.S. Not a murderer.”

Dean agrees to meet him and sets off to the coffee shop fifteen minutes early, he’s not sure who exactly he’s looking for.

“Dean?” A deep gravely voice from behind him asks. Dean spins around. “Uh, yeah?”

“I’m Castiel,” He smiles. “Should we find a seat?” 

Dean nods and they get their coffee, the shop is busy, it’s the 2:00PM rush but they manage to find a seat outside. It’s a nice day so why the hell not. 

Castiel is tall but not quite as tall as Dean, he’s slim, toned, and tan. /Don’t stare at his ass Dean./ His eyes are radiantly blue and the dark hair hanging dawn onto his forehead only makes them stand out more.

“So, uh, Castiel, thanks foe showing up and not murdering me.” Dean tried to break the ice, following hi sentence with a low chuckle.

“Oh it’s no big deal, to be fair though, I stalked your FaceBook a little to make sure you weren’t either.” Castiel laughed. “You’re not on much but from what there is, you seem like a pretty nice guy, Hansom too, glad to see that was you in your picture.”

Dean felt the tips of his ears heat up. “Oh so you’re not just here to show up and leave?” He smirked.

“Maybe, that depends on you now doesn’t it?”

Dean smiled. “I think I could stand to have coffee another time, but for now, lets talk about the wedding.” 

“You’re a little fast paced I see.” Castiel teased making Dean choke on his coffee. 

“You know damn well what I’m talking about.” He laughed wiping his chin off. Castiel smirked watching him.

/He’s funny and adorable. Don’t stare./ Dean tore his eyes away from Castiel’s, he explained the circumstances of the wedding, when it was, who would be there, pretty much anything he could want to know, all the while Castiel listened intently, hanging onto every word he said and committing it to memory.

Saturday finally came around and they met back up at the coffee shop for morning coffee, Dean drove to the chapel after that, he insisted Castiel not waist his gas when they were both going to the same place.

Castiel had a suit already and Dean had a rental that went well enough with it so there were no stops on the way, just friendly conversation.

“Hey Dean!” Charlie’s voice greeted them almost as soon as they stepped in the door. “Who’s the stud?” She smiled at him.

“I’m Castiel.” He smiled back, shaking her hand. “He’s hansom, you really scored with this one.” She teased punching Dean in the arm playfully.

Castiel laughed as he snaked his arm around Dean’s waist. “Trust me, I’m the one who scored.” He smiled.

Charlie smiled before turning on her heals. “Well, see ya later bitches, I have to help the bride with her gown.” She winked walking back to the room where Jess was getting ready.

A hum of excited voices came from the doorway before Mary emerged smiling and outstretching her arms for a hug. 

“Hey mom.” Dean smiled, pulling free from Castiel to hug her.

“Hey Dean.” She kissed his cheek as they pulled apart. “And this is?” She asked smiling over Dean’s shoulder at Castiel.

“This is Cas.” Dean answered, grabbing his hand and pulling him up beside them. 

“Cas.” She breathed. “I’m assuming that’s short for something? Dean always seems to find a nickname for people.” She smiled running a hand down Dean’s arm.

“Castiel.” Cas smiled. Mary smiled back, glancing down at their hands, Dean was smoothing a thumb over Cas’ Fingers. They were a pretty convincing couple.

Just then John walked up behind Mary, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. The look on his face definitely wasn’t happiness, but it wasn’t really anger either, it was rather unreadable.

Dean slipped a hand around Cas’ waist, gripping his hip and pulling him close.

John forced a smile ad Mary introduced Cas to him, their talk was short and awkward but it wasn’t long before Dean was insisting to see his brother before Jess stole him for good.

They wandered to the back room where Sam was trying to tie his tie and failing miserably.

Dean clapped him on the shoulder, startling him. “Hey Sam.” He smiled.

Sam spun around with a look of frustration on his face. “Can you tie a tie?” He huffed impatiently. “CHarlie was supposed to help but she disappeared.” 

Dean shrugged, amused at his brother’s frustration. Cas stepped up. “I could if you want.” He offered.

“Yeah, that would be great.” Sam smiled. “And you are?”

“Castiel.” He said, tying Sam’s tie as he answered.

He stepped back smoothing his hands across Sam’s shoulders as he checked it over one last time before dropping his hands at his sides. “I’ll teach Dean so he can do it next time.”

Dean smiled from over Cas’ shoulder. “You look good, Sammy.”

~

The wedding went smoothly, Sam only cried a few times and Jess looked absolutely ecstatic the entire time.

The reception was fun, all kinds of introductions, but hey, there was free food.

Dean felt a little bad about having Cas around so long in a place he wasn’t familiar with, around people he didn’t know, so he lied and said he wasn’t feeling well, probably the cake giving him a stomach ache or something, so they left early.

Dean drove Cas back to the coffee shop where his car was parked, the sat in the car talking for what seemed like hours and in the end Cas ended up with his hand on Dean’s knee, stealing kissed before he got out of the car and into his own.

The coffee shop turned out to be a regular place for them from then on, Sunday morning coffee and muffins, every week. It wasn’t too long before Dean made that the place he proposed, he figured that’s where they first fell for each other, might as well make it official there too. 

Then it was Sam attending his brother’s wedding, Dean and Cas left early then too but everyone knew it wasn’t because the cake gave him a stomach ache, even if that’s what he told everyone.


End file.
